SPEDs got BallZ =)
by SPEDs
Summary: comes after 'speds senshi-style' =) they make their way to the dbz dimension. chaos ensures- with fuku manuals, and everything else =) *prologue thru 2 posted*


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The DBZ crossover =P

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: We do not own Dragonball, Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or any other trademarked items we happen to throw into our stories, or anything associated with them (or anything else except for our cardboard box, and this trusty laptop, which we exchanged on the black market in exchange for a wombat toenail. We don't even own the socket that we plugged the laptop in, oh shit! The homeowner has retur- we must go! Quickly, to the Angel Mobile(cardboard box)!). We do, however, own the rights to the stories we concoct. And, being the creative and enlightened authors that we are, reserve the right to abuse all characters in our stories as we see fit, or at least to the fullest extent of the law.

Prologue  


As the sun broke over the tops of buildings, a dark, dark force arose in the realm of Dragonball. The monstrous creature tromped past the hobos and empty diners, grinning to itself. And suddenly, it opened its jaws, and let out an earth shattering roar.

  
"BBBBBBBUUUUUUUURRRRRRAAAAP!"

  
"Dammit Allison! Stop that! We're supposed to be finding that thing we let loose from the Lunar Realm!" Tamen snapped.

  
Ashley recalled the incident with a shiver. The youma had laughed at them as it made them search frantically. That was how they'd found it. However, after it was supposedly "dead", it bit Kelly, who actually blew it into a different dimension. Therefore, it had come here, and they had to go after it.

  
It was a shape shifter, which had once been a mirror. Cyprine and Ptilol had unleashed it to deter them while completing her mission, and the other senshi had bid them a very enthusiastic farewell.

  
They were the America senshi, five... er four girls representing the states in battle. ("Well, we lost Narcotics early on... KELLY") They had since mastered the big ass manual that told them what they were supposed to be doing. Besides, they were minus a guardian cat due to a Mac Truck.

  
However, they still were responsible for whatever they screwed up. So, they were here pursuing the "Reflection" youma.  
  
Piccolo flew over the city, sensing something evil about. It wasn't too strong, he noted with a smirk.  
  
Reflection saw him flying overhead, and took his shape. It was too bad that Allison saw it. It took her ten minutes to relay this information among the senshi.

  
"Where the hell is that thing?"

  
"Over there. It turned into some green thing awhile ago."

  
"WHAT?"

  
"There it is." She said sleepily, pointing at the unsuspecting Piccolo.

  
"Sic 'im, Tamen!"  


Tamen growled in response, and held up her transformation pen. "Death Eternal Make-up!" In a flash of darkness contrasting eerie light, Sailor Death stood, scythe in hand and giant onyx wings spread.

  
The others followed:

  
"Life Eternal Make-up!" Ashley was enveloped by rainbows and flowers, and became pixie winged Sailor Life, with her life staff.

  
"Greed Eternal Make-Up!" Kelly was cocooned in dollar bills, emerging with her Money Tree and fifty-dollar-bills-for-feathers wings.

  
Allison dozed against a building.

  
"Allison! Transform!"

  
She muttered a few choice words, and soon became Sailor Gluttony, with her giant chicken wings and French Fry of gluttony. As she finished, she slumped back against the building and crossed her arms.  


"Sleep..." She muttered, then slipped into unconsciousness. Not even a de-railing train could wake her up.

  
Three of the senshi dashed off, leaving their comrade to fend off whatever came her way. "Lazy ass...."  
  
Piccolo sensed them coming his way soon as they ascended. He couldn't tell what they were, but he could tell that they weren't normal humans. This was confirmed as Tamen lunged at him from the street, attacking simultaneously.

  
"DEATH ECHO!" She yelled, sweeping her scythe downward. Black energy resounded from it's contact point, and knocked Piccolo out of the sky. He was more surprised than anything, and was soon on his feet. He wiped his mouth as a thin line of blood trickled from the corner. He had underestimated her, and would not do so again. After all, he was sure he could kick her ass.

  
Kelly pointed the money tree at him, dollar bills cut through the air, and into his body. He flinched slightly. Paper cuts HURT!

  
"You guys are doing a great job here! Keep it up!" Ashley encouraged. Tamen scowled, and sliced off Piccolo's arm.

  
"I sliced off its arm! I sliced off its-" Tamen was caught off guard as a strange noise was heard from where the "youma" was. She turned to find that the arm she had removed had grown back in mere seconds.  


"Um....I didn't think Reflection could do THAT." She said, becoming alarmed. "Now how are we gonna kill it?"  
  
"What do you want?" he asked gruffly, trying to find just why he was being attacked.

  
"We have to kill you," Tamen said, smile on her face.

  
"Alright, if that's how you want it," he said, dropping off the weighted hat and cape, which clanged to the ground. He dropped to a fighting stance. Kelly and Tamen didn't have time to make the first move. He was already behind them and knocked each of them down to the ground.  


"Are you sure you want to continue?" he asked, slight smirk on his face. This was going to be easy.  


"Of course I do. I'm senshi of death! Death loves a good fight!" She fired a bolt a black energy at Piccolo, which singed his antenna. Soon enough, two other men appeared.  


"What are they doing?" A naive sounding Goku asked.  


"They're fighting to the death. Baka Kakorrot."

  
Tamen turned. "What?"

  
"Nothing. Go back to your state of mental dormancy."

  
"K Fine."

  
Goku watched for a few minutes as Piccolo and Tamen continued to max each other out. A shout from Life was heard . "I GIVE UP! I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE! QUIT IT ALREADY!"

  
All eyes were put on the fight. Tamen had the collar of Piccolo's shirt, whereas he had her bow. "Die youma!"

  
"Youma?"

  
"Yeah! Tamen's gonna kill the youma from the other dimension and-"

  
"Ash-er-life stop telling them our secrets! And DON'T call me Tamen!"

  
"Tamen?" Piccolo asked, confused.  


"Uh huh! Dat's my- oops."

  
"Cute. Why are you trying to kill me, may I ask?"

  
"Cuz you're a youma! I thought we'd established that. " She tried to punch him with her other hand, but it was gripping the scythe. She whacked him in the head. He grabbed her hand.

  
"Tamen! Give it the Kiss of Death!"

  
Piccolo looked mortified.

  
"Damn! I'm not kissing it! It has fangs!"

  
"So do you!"

  
"I'm not a friggin' vampire!"

  
"No, but ya got tha wings!"

  
Piccolo blushed.

  
Goku rushed into the middle of the semi battle and pushed the two feuding "people" apart.

  
"Can't we just talk about this? I don't wanna get the shit beaten out of me today!" Ashley cried.

  
"Stay out of this." Two voices chorused.

  
Screams were heard from nearby.

  
"Ohhhh... umm... maybe that's... you know... not the youma... time to go!" Tamen tried to escape Goku's grip but he had her arm tight. "OWE! THAT HURTS! Lemme go I wanna fight the REAL youma!"

  
"Before you go, you have to apologize to Piccolo."

  
Mumbles were heard. "What was that?"

  
"I'm sorry okay? Lemme go! I wanna fight the MONSTER!"

  
"Okay." Goku released his grip and Tamen flew, not by her own will, across the sky.

  
"Uh...Kel-er...GOTTA STOP DOING THAT... Time to go!" The other two senshi walked off after their friend.  
  
The youma was rather easy to defeat- once they caught up to it. It put up a decent fight, but Tamen was extremely... peeved, and blew it, and half a city block, to smithereens.  
  
There was still the problem of room and board. Actually, Kelly was able to supply the money quite easily ("Napkin- dollar bill!"), but since the last time they had pulled off the little substitution trick had resulted in Fort Knox going ballistic, they had decided to get a job and live in the city until their year was up and they could leave again.  


That was simply how things worked.  
  
Ashley glanced over a newspaper, looking for jobs.

  
"Hey! Capsule corp. is hiring! We could all get jobs there!" They looked over the ad, and when they found it appropriate, they called for interview times.

  
Tamen's was first.  
  
"What job are you applying for?"

  
"I wanna work in the art department."

  
"How experienced are you?"

  
"Wanna see the portfolio? I'll be right back." She exited the room, and soon enough, came back dragging a seven volume mini-series.

  
Everything was included. She'd worked for corporations, commissions, and such. The employer looked though the book.

  
"This all seems to be in order, welcome to Capsule Corporation!"

  
"Yay!" Tamen squeaked.

  
"I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning Ms... Tamen?"

  
"Oh, just Tamen is fine." She walked out the door, dragging the books behind her.

  
The interviewer was confused.  
  
Then came Allison and Kelly's interview. They were applying for the one thing they could control. The daycare center.

  
"So, you two would like to be the managers of the daycare?"

  
"I can finger paint." Kelly

  
"Zzzzz."

  
"Allison, this is a job interview, not nap time. Hey! She can make sure the kids get food and sleep. Its what she's best at!"

  
"Alright, since you two were the only ones who actually applied for this position, congratulations. "

  
"What do you mean we're the only ones that applied?"

  
"Nothing. Be sure you're here on time tomorrow."

  
Kelly left dragging Allison in the same manner Tamen had hauled away her portfolio.  
  
Ashley's interview was last.

  
"So, what makes you think you can help make Capsule Corporation a better company in the field you're applying for."

  
"Well, I wanna be the secretary cos its fun and... I can type over 72 words a minute! Is that good? I think it is but you know..."

  
"Okay, okay, take the job!"

  
"Good for me."

  
"You start tomorrow morning."

  
"Okay, I'll be here. Ja!"

  
The severely confused interviewer walked over to the intercom and pressed a button. "Security, if a looney type girl comes here tomorrow saying she's the new secretary, she is actually in a solid state of mind. Let her in. That's all."  
  
  
**Chapter 1**

  
The next day, the four groggy girls got up and slithered their way to work. Since they were living IN the Capsule Corp. apartment complex, it was only ten yards away. Allison was late.

  
Ashley finished her work in an hour, and was quite bored. She had taken to propelling herself around her cubicle on her rolly-chair.  
Unfortunately, she had a rather scenic window. Which she propelled out of.

  
"Wheeeee aaaaaahhhhh!" She screamed, falling from the 72nd floor. She grabbed her pen from her purse and yelled: "Life Eternal Make-up!" Faster than she had ever transformed before, she became Sailor Life. She flapped her pixie wings. "WHY AM I STILL FALLING?!?!" She yelled. Slowly, she began to come closer and closer to the ground, about two feet above it, she stopped.

  
Meanwhile, a certain Saiyan was trying to find Bulma, when he witnessed the pixie-like America Scout fluttering aimlessly. "Hey! I know her!" Goku yelled. Life heard and realized if she didn't act quick, she would be caught. As quickly as she could, she ran into the building, past the security guards and to the 43rd floor. She burst in the first door in the hallway.

  
"Tamen its time to go NOW!" Tamen, being engrossed in her work, messed up the "C" in Capsule Corp. that she was working on.  


"What do you want?" She turned to see Ashley in her fuku, looking out the cracked door. "What happened?" She asked.  


"No time. Lets go!" The two went out the door and started down the stairs. "Wait! Where are Kelly and Allison?" Defeated, they turned around and ran back up the stairs.  


Kelly had duct taped a kid to the wall so far, and Allison had stolen all of the cookies.  


Life and Tamen burst in the door. "C'mon it's time to- Poor little kid!" Life screeched. "Get him down! Allison! That's their food! You're breaking their spirits! Wait a minute... WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" Kelly and Allison stood up.  


"Maybe you should DETRANSFORM FIRST?!?!?" Kelly shouted.  


"Oh yeah." In a flash of light, Ashley was dressed back in the clothes she came in. She opened the door and almost ran into the person on the other side. Kelly and Tamen came to an abrupt halt, and Allison, who had just stood up, sat back down and reached for another cookie. Goku's eyes lit up.

"Cookies!" he yelled and hurled himself at the plate.  
  
Faster than the eye could see, or even Goku could catch, Allison had the cookies out of the way.  


"So that's where all that energy goes...."  


In a flash, Vegeta burst through the door. "Kakarot! Are these the women you were telling me about? They increased their power times a million with pens?"  


"NO!" The four girls yelled simultaneously.  


Bulma came panting through the door into the daycare. Ignoring the kid  
that was adhered to the wall, she promptly began to chew out Vegeta.  


"Vegeta what the HELL are you doing? You dropped your son again! I can't believe you!" She screamed.  


Ashley walked over to Chibi Trunks. "Aw! What a cute little ki- OW! He bit me! Kelly! Bite him back!" Vegeta grabbed Tamen and lifted her off the ground.  


"How do you multiply your power like that, woman??" He bellowed.  


"Why should I tell you... MAN!" She retorted, stirring a giggle form Bulma. Tamen's pen fell out of her jacket pocket, and Vegeta dropped her to pick it up.  


"You ASS! Look what you did!" She snapped.  


"Don't speak to me that way! I am the Prince of all saiyans!"  


"You're planet's friggin' DEAD!"  


"How did you know THAT?"  


"Uh...." It was pointless to try to explain that in other dimensions that the antics of everyone here was merely a television series. "We're extremely psychic!" Bulma then intervened. She was interested in these strange people.  


"Why don't all of you come to our reception tonight? I'm sure we can work everything out there, right VEGETA?"  


"You too, TAMEN!" Ashley hollered. Everyone glared at her. "Time to leave!"  


All four girls were soon out of sight and mind... temporarily.  
  
Dressed in the dresses they had generously charged to Relena* in the other dimension, the four girls entered the banquet hall. Most conversation was hushed, especially by the Breifs table.  


"Maybe we should tell them now, and they could help!"  


"Yeah, good idea Bulma." She walked over to the new employees to  
break the bad news.  


"I'm glad you could make it. Do you think you could help us with something before the speeches begin?"  


"Why not?" Ashley said and the group began their walk into the kitchen. There, they saw an immobilized group of men. Vegeta in Tamen's fuku, Goku in Ashley's, Piccolo in Kelly's, and Master Roshi in Allison's. He seemed to be enjoying himself.  


"Omikami! What the hell happened here?" Kelly yelled.  


"Vegeta and Goku had taken your pens," Bulma stopped to give them glares, "and they wanted to see how it worked. So, they transformed into the senshi and... I think it's painful, and then SOMEHOW they also managed to convince Piccolo and Master Roshi to do it too."  


"All they have to do is de-transform"  


"How do you do that?"  


"Well... ya know... it just sorta happens...."  


"Oh great... I'll cancel the reception... We can have it it another time. Stay here until I come back." Bulma left the room, and could be heard telling everyone how sorry she was but a crisis situation had arisen and it was imperative that she be there to help. They would be informed of new date at a later time. She returned to the room, but not before some her family friends asked what went wrong. Krillin and 18 were the first to inquire as to what was amiss. Bulma did her best to explain.  


"Great," 18 muttered, "You do know that I'll never be able to drag 17 here again, right? It took me forever just to FIND him, let alone get him to come."  


"Sorry... 18" Bulma said quietly.  


17 came running up behind them with a polaroid camera. " What's this  
about Vegeta in a skirt?" he asked, grinning.  


"Don't you come near me!" Vegeta snarled, trying to drag himself into a sitting position.  


"Take a picture," Tamen sighed "I'll need it for my insurance."  


"That's yours?" 17 laughed.  


"Wouldn't be so funny if it was yours!" She whined.  


With that comment, Ashley burst out laughing. "Why are your names numbers?"  


"Because we're androids," 18 stated simply.  


"But you're married to..." She looked over at Krillin. "are YOU human?"  


"Of course I am." he acted like it was the stupidest question in the  
world.  


"Okay..." she said, while in her mind, she was repeating the words, gross, sick, and eww. Tamen, who by then had been able to figure out by Ashley's facial expressions, what she was thinking, yelled out, "It's not gross!" The room was silenced once more.  


"WHAT?! why's everyone looking at me like that?" Tamen asked, a bit frightened by the stares she was getting.  


"Are you insinuating that they're gross?"  


"Dammit Ash! You were thinking rude and not nice things!" She screamed, before lunging at Ashley. An all out brawl followed, until Ashley hit the wall. She got up, grabbed a nearby chair, and held it up for protection. Tamen grabbed it and pushed it back into Ashley, who fell down.  


Yamcha, who happened to be walking by, heard the commotion, and entered the room to find Tamen ready to kill Ashley. He leapt in, and pulled her arms behind her back.  


"LET ME GO!" Tamen yelled. Yamcha blushed, ready to let her go, when Ashley began pleading. "Please, don't let her go!"  


"GET OUT OF HERE, 17!" Vegeta bellowed, leaning on a table for support as the android snapped picture after picture. Finally, both Tamen and 17 were thrown out of the room and into the hall. Ashley was giggling with glee as she looked at the pictures of Vegeta, Goku and Piccolo. She slyly pocketed a few. Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo were set up and pushed against the door to keep certain people out. Tamen and 17 were alone in the hallway, and after several attempts at breaking the door down, they gave up and decided to take a walk. When the pounding stopped on the door to the room, they peeked out to see if they were still there. They were relieved when they saw there was no one there.  


"Okay, back to the subject at hand," 18 began, "what happened here?" Bulma sighed. "Alright, Vegeta, Goku, Piccolo, and Master Roshi had the transformation pens-" she was cut off by 18.  


"Tranformation WHAT'S?"  


"Pens. They allow them to get incredibly high power levels and it also puts them into those ridiculous outfits-" Bulma was once again interrupted, but this time by Ashley.  


"HEY! I RESENT THAT!"  


"Okay fine. Those... whatchamacallits-"  


"THEY'RE FUKUS DAMMIT! GET IT RIGHT!"  


"Alright. On with the story. They had the pens and they wanted to see how they worked, so being the MORONS they are, they transformed into FEMALE SENSHI OUTFITS and here they are!" By the end of the story Bulma was yelling, and seemed to be almost hyperventilating.  
  
Tamen and 17 were having the time of their lives riding around in Bulma's hovercraft, which of course, they had no license to drive. Soon, they were being pursued by the police. 17 pushed the hover car to its limits, and soon they were far out of the city with the cops still in hot pursuit. 17 stopped the car, and floated it down to the ground. The police got out, and 17 punched it.  


"Suckers!" He grinned, speeding off over the unconquered lands of the Earth.  
  
Meanwhile, in the room, Ashley had brought in a few choice CDs and taken it upon herself to place some nice, annoying song on repeat. It was 3 o'clock fairy from the Sailor Moon Super S Movie. After about a minute of it, a voice was heard.  


"Ashley turn that damn thing off!" Allison shouted for once in her life.  


Kelly turned to her and began to sing along. Ashley had made her watch that movie once too many times.  


"Well I'm BORED. Maybe we should try to get those off of them. By the way, I'm expecting it dry-cleaned. Lets try to cut Tamen's off Vegeta first. No one cares about her fuku do they?" No responses were heard. Ashley went to get the scissors, and came back with a large pair of hedge clippers. "I couldn't find the scissors... so I figured this was the next best thing!"  


"You are NOT coming near me with those!" Vegeta yelled.  


"Nope! Bulma is!" Ashley grinned. Vegeta had a scared look on his face for the first time in his life. Bulma took the hedge clippers and slowly walked towards him. Vegeta began to thrash about wildly and stopped. "Where have I seen this before? Oh yeah! Duo! Maybe they can start a support group! They're gonna need one after this!"

  
Bulma stopped in mid step. "If this doesn't work, I'd like for you three... er... four to stay with us until this conflict is resolved."

  
"Those baka onnas are NOT staying with us!" Vegeta yelled. Bulma shot him a nasty death glare and he glared back. This most likely would have gone on for a while, except for the fact that Ashley got bored VERY easily and at the moment no one was talking to her.

  
"THANK YOU FOR THE INVITATION BULMA!" Now that she had their attention she could go back to talking in a regular tone of voice. "It's a very nice offer but-"

  
"Is there food?" Allison asked interrupting.  


"Yes there is plenty of-" Bulma started

  
"We're staying." Allison said in a tone of voice that just said 'don't cross me'.

  
"Please make yourselves comfortable. I'll show you some rooms." She walked out of the room, with the three girls in tow. There were four guest rooms empty on the third floor. They were let into the rooms and shown where the facilities were and such before Bulma left them to confer.

  
"Why are we ALWAYS on the third floor?" Ashley asked.

  
"I dunno, just because they like to put us on the third floor?" Kelly replied.

  
"Prolly. Hey! Where's Tamen? She's gonna have ta paint this room too. It's too dull, I mean, REALLY DULL. I bet her and 17 are having a good time, then again, trouble is sure to follow."  
  
"YAHOOOOO!" Tamen yelled as the hover car skidded onto its side and went through an alley. It screeched to a halt in front of Capsule Corp.  


"Oh shit," she said as she finally stopped laughing and saw where they were. "Let's put the car away quietly...." and that they did.

  
Tamen made her way back to the apartment and up the steps to their rooms. She opened her friend's doors with the skeleton keys made for them, and found that there was no one in any of them. Since 17 had nowhere to go except the woods, and Tamen wouldn't allow him to sleep in the woods, she allotted him Allison's room. She got him settled in, and completely exhausted from that days occurrences she flopped down on her bed and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning as the four met back up at Capsule Corporation, Tamen seemed a bit peeved.  


"How the hell could you leave me there alone while you guys get to stay at Bulma's too?"  


"Well you were invited too, but we didn't know where you went to tell you," Kelly said. She and Allison made their way back up to the stairs to see the "children" if there were any. They weren't too sure how many parents would bring their kids back after the horror stories they would tell. Tamen and Ashley each jumped in one of the clear elevators. 3... 2... 1... and all the buttons were pressed. At every level, they would run out of their elevator and into the other, and wave as they made their way up to the next set. After level 43, Ashley got to go the rest of the way herself, but managed to scare a few people in the process.

  
in the daycare center, Kelly and Allison weren't having much luck. Kelly was reading the fuku manual(*A.N Yes there is a fuku manual*), attempting to figure out how to make them come off, while Allison was supposed to be tending to the little kids needs.

  
"Ms. Allison, I'm hungry," one little kid said. Allison turned to him.

  
"You know how to use the stove! Get it yourself!" and went back to her nap. Needless to say, no kids bothered her the rest of the day.  
  
As the day came to a close, Kelly slammed the fuku manual shut, and sighed. There was only one way to get a fuku off of a disgruntled saiyans, or anyone who was unhelpful, and that required Dragonballs. At least in this dimension. She walked back to her room, ready for a good night's sleep. She would inform everyone in the morning.  
  
**Chapter 2**  
  
Another day broke and Kelly was intent on telling everyone what they would need to do to get the saiyans out of the fukus. She walked along the grounds in an attempt to find Bulma and the rest of the senshi. As she neared the building, she caught up with Tamen. Dragging her behind, she made her way into the building, where she found Allison trudging along at her normal pace, slow. She was also put in tow. Now they just had to find Ashley. Soon enough, she was racing inside and was on her way to the elevators, when Kelly grabbed ahold of the purse she had brought with her, nearly choking her. When she turned to see who it was, she saw Kelly, Allison and Tamen.

  
"Come on, I found a way to get them out of there, we gotta go tell Bulma."

  
"Okay," Ashley said and followed as Kelly rang for the elevator. They all got in and as it started up to the top floor, the 102nd floor to see Bulma.  
  
"So, how are we gonna get em out of those fukus?" Ashley asked.

  
"Well, first, we gotta find the dragonballs, but since Tamen is the only one who can fly at a half-way decent speed, we're gonna need to find different means of transport. Also, we're gonna need to get her 'Dragon radar' and Gohan will prolly have to help." She received blank stares from the present audience. "We get the dragonballs using the radar and the kid okay?"  
"Ah....."

  
They knocked on Bulma's door, and it promptly opened. "Damn... big office...."

  
"I have a friggin' cubicle." Ashley muttered.

  
"I don't! I have a whole studio!" Tamen said happily.

  
"I have the kids... their parents have the money... so I get the money... hehe" Kelly and Allison chortled, even though Allison was still trying to make sense of it all.

  
"Anyway, we need to talk to Chichi. We need to... uh, borrow her son."

  
"What do you need with a teenage boy? You have 17, after all...."

  
"HE DOESN'T COUNT!" Tamen roared, blushing.

  
Bulma looked at her suspiciously. "ANYWAY... why do you need him?"

  
"He's gonna find the Dragonballs!" Kelly blurted.

  
"How did you know about the dragonballs?"

  
"I told you we were psychic!" Ashley sighed, adding to the effect.

  
"Well, it may not be a good time to call her, considering that it's her anniversary... and her husband's in a fuku."

  
"Maybe she won't miss Gohan then!" Ashley said happily. Her smile turned into a frown as she imagined Chichi above her, scowling. "Or maybe not... Tamen, why don't you ask her?"

  
"I say we wait." Tamen responded.

  
"But I wanna ask her nowwwww!"

  
"You can ask her. See if I care."

  
"Kay fine! Hey wait! Where are you going?" Ashley soon found herself  
very alone.  
  
Ashley tapped Gohan on the shoulder, "How long would it take you to find the Dragonballs?"  


"uhh... about a couple of weeks." An exasperated sigh was heard." Why don't you start looking or them... unless you're father likes the fukus... which I'm hoping he doesn't... It's a good thing saiyans don't have to go to the bathroom."

  
Gohan was off. "Oh shit, forgot to ask Chichi... ummm... he ran away? Maybe he followed Kami home? Oh screw this. I'm going home... after I call Tamen..."

  
Ring Ring. "Hello?" was heard from "Tamen".

  
"Hiya! I found out how long it would take for Gohan to get them and get back."

  
"Wait a minute, who the hell are you?" was heard in the background and a click.

  
"Oh crud. Wrong number? Nope... Uh... Nevermind... I'm going home..."

  
As she reached Bulma's house, she saw Tamen sitting outside. "Hiya!" She shouted, which caught Tamen's attention. She fell off the bench she was sitting on.

  
"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

  
"Ya know what?"

  
A sigh was heard, "What?"

  
"Its gonna take about three weeks for Gohan to get em."

  
"THREE WEEKS?!?!?" Tamen yelled, walking into the house. Ashley followed.

  
"Where are you going?"

  
"IF VEGETA'S WEARING MY CLOTHES THEN I'M SURE AS HELL WEARING HIS!"

  
Tamen stomped up the stairs and pulled out one of Vegeta's saiyans armors. Minutes later, she emerged from the room.

  
"These.... were not made... for females... can't.... breathe ..." Ashley burst out laughing at the site before her. Where's 17's camera when you need it? She thought to herself. "I think I'm gonna get a bigger size. She walked back in. Seconds later a scream was heard and the door was flung open. "One size fits all! I GIVE UP!" She sat back down on the bench, Vegeta's boots much too big, as well as his gloves. She had put her jeans on over the spandex, but other than that, she knew that Vegeta was going to have a fit when he saw her wearing his clothes.  


"Oooooies! Good idea, Tamen!" Ashley said loudly. She quickly hopped into a hover car and sped off to Goku's house.  
  
"Dammit kid! Stay still!" Kelly yelled as Trunks hovered above her. He laughed at the sight of her being too short to reach him at the ceiling. Goten and Allison were "bonding" over a large chocolate cake, so there were few problems in that area.  
  
Ashley was digging through Goku's stuff when she heard Chichi come up the stairs. Oh shit, she thought. She ran to the window and almost jumped out when she remembered that she no longer had wings. She grabbed the clothes she had come for, and waited for Chichi to walk past the room and over to Gohan's before she left, making sure that Chichi wouldn't catch her.

  
Soon enough, she was back at the Breifs home. "Tamen!" she yelled as she entered the property. Tamen looked at the bundle she was carrying.  


"Go get changed into them," she said

  
Ashley walked up the stairs to her room and started to put on the clothes when she realized, this was not going to work without a few shrinks and some belts and scarves. And the boots... she couldn't even lift the boots let alone walk in them.

  
Kelly had also bought into the trend, and was soon seen dragging Piccolo's clothes through the Capsule Corp. complex. She couldn't actually pick them up, or fathom wearing them. Piccolo was meditating in her fuku, and opened one eye, sighing as Kelly pulled his weighted clothes through the complex. He went back to his state of sub-consciousness, and sensed her walking through the other room.

  
Then, she walked past him again, revving a chain saw.

  
"Wooooo eeee!"

  
He leapt up faster than Allison would have if someone dropped a cookie.

  
"Kelly n-" He fell as the constricting fuku cut off his ability to move below the waist. Kelly turned to him, grinning like an idiot.

  
"We gonna have some fun tonight!" She said happily, giving the chainsaw another enthusiastic rev.  
  
Three weeks later, the dragonballs had been gathered, wished upon, and off. The girls had their fukus back, and were bitching about how sweaty and stretched their clothing was. Those who had worn the fukus for almost a month were soon getting back into their regular clothes, not too happy about the incident themselves.

  
"Now I have to get this thing dry-cleaned!" Ashley whined. Goku scratched his head, and apologized, seeming very confused. Bulma rolled her eyes, as Vegeta complained that he had had to dress like a woman while he trained, and didn't even get any of Death's powers. She opened up her Capsule Corporation wallet and forked out the cash to the girls, who grinned as they loaded the fukus up into a garbage bag to take to the drycleaners. They then threw the bag at Tamen.

  
"Here ya go, Tamen!" They said, before hijacking Bulma's hover jet.  
  
As they neared the dry-cleaners, Kelly came to a decision. She opened up the door and threw Tamen out, saying, "We'll be back to pick you up!" Tamen scowled and walked into the small building, dragging the bag behind her. She walked up to the front desk and dropped the bag. On the table as she walked in, she saw a sign that read 'ring for service'.  


Tamen got an idea. Seeing as though there was no one around, she began to ring the bell. She rang it several times until one of the managers came out to see what all the racket was.

  
"Hiya!" Tamen said. "We need those dry-cleaned," she said, pointing to the bag.

  
"Alright," he said opening up the bag. He pulled out one of the fukus and looked at it puzzled to what it could be. Before Tamen could walk back outside, he called out. "By chance, could I ask what these are?"

  
"Uhhh... Halloween costumes?" she said quickly and exited the building. Too bored to stay in one place for too long, she soon wandered off into the city.

"La ti da ti da...." She muttered, kicking an obtrusive can that was in her path. She soon sighted a coffee shop and walked in.  


It was relatively empty, except for a lone figure on the stage. He pounded away on a pair of bongo drums until his hand went through one of them.  


"Damn." he said, adjusting his black beret. He stood up, nonchalantly nudged the bongo drums to the back of the aging stage and jumped down.  


"Hey!" Tamen yelled, recognizing the figure, "I know you! You kept me from killing Ashley!" She growled, and held out her hand, a motion that summoned her scythe. Yamcha gulped.

"You die!" She smiled, swinging her weapon and slicing a table in half. The manager, who was stoned, barely looked at her, but pushed his current beer aside.  
  
Yamcha, not believing what he just saw, turned around, rubbed his eyes and turned back to face her. He did see it. There was Tamen... no, not Tamen anymore, Sailor Death with her scythe in hand and a smirk on her face. Being the smart guy that he is, he turned and using the technique also known as bukujutsu, flew away as fast as he could. Tamen smiled and detransformed. She walked out the door muttering about how they should own a bar of their own some day.

"Can I drive?" Ashley asked.

"No," Kelly relied. She remembered what it was like the last time Ashley got to drive. It took them almost a month to pay off the damages.

"But-"  
"No, Ashley,"  
  
"You guys are no fun," It was silent for about... three seconds, until they rounded a corner and came to-

  
"SHOPPING!"


End file.
